User talk:Cmdr james valis
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 02:16, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Unnamed Earth starships We already have images of your unnamed "borg modified A-6 transport" which was actally named Arctic One along with its associated "class" Arctic One type. You may wish to check there before making more uploads or additions. --Alan del Beccio 03:11, 11 July 2006 (UTC) SORRY!!! I looked around a bit, and considered asking, but couldn't find the right forum. I imagine I should have posted a question on the A-6 talk page. One question though - I've watched the episode a half dozen times and never seen the name or the class designation - where does that info come from? Sorry for the massive hassle - perhaps one of the screenshots I uploaded can be used? Otherwise please undo the damage I have wrought (or I can remove the stuff). Again - sorry for the extra work. --Jim 03:16, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :what's the easiest way to revert the Unnamed Earth starships page now that I've mucked it up? Jim 03:19, 11 July 2006 (UTC) *It's okay, I thought it was linked to the episode but I guess it wasn't. The easiest way to see what is already linked to a page, click "What links here" in the "toolbox" on the left of the screen and it will show you all pages that link to a particlar article. Anyway, I'll unmuck the earth starships page, but for future reference, click the "history" bar at the top of the page, click on the date/time of the previous edit (17:46, 12 June 2006) and it will show you the previous version of the page. Click "edit" then "save" and it will revert it to previous version. --Alan del Beccio 03:29, 11 July 2006 (UTC)